


My Heat Lurks Below This Deck

by LadyHawk42



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pan/tink friendship, Sexual Content, not putting underage because pan was a full grown man and has lived a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHawk42/pseuds/LadyHawk42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both fools in their own way. This love was made unmanageable by their lack of faith, in each other and themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I was climbing, now I'm falling

There was blood.

Blood on his hands, his shirt and pants, and it soaked the ground under him.

Blood, but not his own.

 _His boys_.

Pan brushed a shaking finger across Rufio’s still cheek, leaving a trail in its wake. He clenched his fists, his whole body shacking, with anger, murder. Even Pan knew he was never the best caregiver to those boys but none could say he didn’t love them in his own way.

Standing, Pan turned to face him, the only one left standing in this place, the one responsible for this.

Killian was no fool. He knew the path ahead of him now, had known the moment he struck Rufio down his future was short.

“Pan.”

“You’ve crossed a line Hook.” There was nothing boyish about Pan now. The façade was gone, swept away in so much rage. “What did you think you would accomplish with this little excursion of yours?” Pan gestured to the bodies of lost boys and pirates.

Killian sneered, “This never would have happened if you have just given me what I wanted!” he was yelling and it was foolish but if he was to die here on this blood soaked peak then he would die a man and meet it head on, foolish as it was. “If you had just given me the dreamshade I never would have come on to the island to get it.” he was pointing an accusing finger at Pan now “If _you_ hadn’t sent your boy to stop me I wouldn’t have had to defend myself.”

Foolish.

His back hits stone before he can blink and Pan held his collar in his unnaturally strong hands, hands that belonged to no boy or man and a strength that only a crocodile had. By the look in Pans eyes he wouldn’t have been surprised if he plunged one of those hands into his chest and gripped his heart till he died. Pan, he knew, was both more and less then what people perceived him to be; he was of course not the boy he face pretended he was but it was more than that, he was impossibly cruel and manipulative but he also desperately wanted people to want him, need him, love him. And this made him the most dangerous foe Killian had ever faced.

His body, still trembling with the murder in his eyes, pressed up against him and the cool rock bit in to his back. He couldn’t know if Pan was flying or standing on something but their faces were at the same height now and so close their noses almost touched.

“ _My fault?_ ” Pan hissed, spittle hit Killian’s lips, “This! This isn’t my fault! This _wasn’t_ me.” hot breath on his face, “You want to leave Hook? You want to take your revenge?” he gave his collar a good shake, the force jolting his whole body, “Well now, now you won’t.”

“What?” Killian didn’t understand, couldn’t see this boys ends. He was, as always, hidden from him in his intention.

Pan takes a shaky breath, “That’s it, your punishment.” Horror was sinking in now, “You’re never leaving Neverland now, Hook. No, now you can stay here forever and know that you’ll never have your revenge! You’ll never skin your crocodile.”

His eyes were looking for something in Killian’s, some sign that he had won, that he had gained back the control he had seemingly lost. He must have found it, because there was no warning before lips crashed on to his own, biting and painful. Whatever he had thought would happen when he stepped foot on Pan’s island, kissing on bloodied ground was not a possibility he had imagined. There was no fighting Pan, his grip and magic to strong; the only thing to do was enjoy the fact that he hadn’t been killed yet. Bringing his arms up, he pulled Pan even more flush against himself, returning the kiss and deepening it with a hand in his hair.

Who could guess Pan’s motivation, the king did what he pleased. But even kings had duties and as quick as it happened Pan was wrenching himself from his arms and looking back down the path at the only person Killian had ever seen regard to Pan with no fear.

Felix.

“Your free to go Captain.” He didn’t spare Killian even a side glance, just kept his gaze on his most loyal boy, “But your dead will remain here. For your sins you will have no services, no mourning, nothing.” His head tilted in the man’s directions as he pulled himself together and started to move toward the path, “Am I understood Hook?”

His voice betrayed nothing of the kiss and held only steel. “Yes boy, I understand.”

“Do not try something like this again Hook, or it will be the crew that remains who will suffer for your choices.”

He could only nod as he walked toward and past Felix.

“Watch your back Pirate.” Was bit out as he moved past the Lost Boy, it was a promise, a threat and a confirmation.  Felix had seen him with Pan. Killian could only hope that punishing him to live here forever included living with all his limbs intact.

There was nothing left to say, no reason to linger. It seemed like no time had passed before he was back at the beach climbing into a raft and rowing himself back to his ship. He returned with less of a crew, blood on his sword and the taste of a boy on his lips.


	2. What he's worth, and he will find nowhere left to hide

“You’ve something to say Felix; I’ve never known you to hold back.” Peter could take the look of his most loyal boy no longer and turned away. The sight of his boys dead on the ground was easier to take then the disapproving look on Felix’s face. “Come on say your piece so we may move on.” He already knew but Felix would hold it in where it would fester, best to get it out now.

“That was reckless of you.” There was no one else who dared speak so plainly to him, but Felix had always been special. “You’ve given him power over you.”  
Peter couldn't help but laugh, “Power? And just what do you suppose I’ve given?” looking back at him now he was the one to turn his body away. Peter knew of course, but he never was an easy boy to handle.

Whatever struggle Felix was having he seemed to get over as he strode toward Peter now, only just stepping over the limbs and the dead. His large hands gripped Peters shoulder lightly and turned his body so they were fully facing each other now.

“You think that no one can hurt you, that your heart is untouchable.” His most loyal boy, his most honest, “It’s been a long time since you played this game, you may not know the rules as well as you think.” His grip tightened before he let go and stepped away, giving Peter his space.

And it made him angry. Angry because Felix was right, it had been a long time and he may have been out of practice with this game. Of course there was the resounding ‘but’ that Felix didn't seem to see. Killian was not what Peter would call an equal or challenging opponent, he was afraid of Peter and of what he could do to his crew and ship, but most of all Killian was afraid for his revenge. 

It would now be Killian’s mission to get back in Peters good graces. No one left the island without permission and of this Killian was very aware. Peter may not know the game like Killian but he still held all the cards.

Felix may not have been expecting violence but Peter could see his surprise when all he did was laugh under his breath. “You worry too much Felix, the rules are what I make them.” stepping out of the reach of Felix’s long arms and moved around the bodies. “Get some of the other boys together and bury our fallen, leave the pirates.”

Peter moved for the tree line but stopped, “Oh and Felix,” the lost boy looked toward him but refused to look in his face “Leave the little ones at camp.”

The pirates called him cruel, a monster. And he was of course, but not to his boys. He took them into his care and to see them on the ground after he had promised a life of adventure and fun, and damn Killian for making a lair out of him. Damn him for making it so damn hard to just kill him.

Felix was right. Felix was wrong. Peter wouldn’t let himself get swept up in Killian, not anymore then he already was, but he would make him pay for this. Peter had a smile on his face. After all he has forever.

**Author's Note:**

> not a one-shot, there is going to be more but i just had written this bit and i want to get it out now and see what people thought.  
> also i'm just as starved for Captain Pan as everyone else so here's a little bit of my story to come  
> feel free to criticize it has no beta and this is the first story i've written in a long time


End file.
